Shirabe Tsukuyomi
Shirabe Tsukoyomi 'is one of the villains in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is revealed in Episode 12 that she is the true reincarnation of Fine, instead of Maria or Kirika. Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Fine, Shirabe gains Fine's distinctive catlike eyes. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song ''Fallian Shul Shagana tron Abilities Shirabe owns the Relic Shul Shagana. As a Symphogear user Shirabe has the ablility to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Her Armed Gear is unusual in that it is not hand-carried, but rather consists of buzzsaw discs of varying sizes hidden in the rabbit ear-like compartments on her head. In addition to this, Shirabe's boots each contain a buzzsaw-like wheel which she can use as rollerblades. As one of Finé's decendents Shirabe is able to form barriers as a means of protection. Attacks *'Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' - Hundreds of small sawblades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. *'Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels' - Shirabe's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzzsaw capable of being used as a shield. These buzzsaws can be launched as much larger versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' projectile. Almost all of Shirabe's other attacks extend from this one. *'Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike - '''A doubled version of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Shirabe can wield four buzzsaws at once. *'Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse - Both of Shul Shugana's large buzzsaws combine into a large monowheel vehicle which Shirabe can use for transportation or to ride into an opponent. *'Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring - '''This attack is functionally identical to Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse. *'Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma - 'Each of Shul Shugana's large buzzsaws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arrange themselves to place one above and one below Shirabe, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a ramming weapon. *'Final Omega Style - Dystopia - 'Only usable in X-Drive, this attack transforms most of Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzzsaw arms and bladed ears, which she pilots from a motorcycle-style cockpit on its head. *'Unnamed S2CA Art - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization - '''A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. Etymology '''Shirabe' (調) - Means "Tune" in Japanese. Tsukuyomi (月読) - Means "Moon Reader" in Japanese. It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. Trivia *The name of her relic (along with Kirika's) was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Her given name is the family name of Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure *The fact that her Symphogear's design is rabbit-like and that her last name is Tsukuyomi, this may be a little reference to the "Rabbit in the Moon" folklore. *She almost has a similar last name to Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Doki. *She and Kirika both have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Shirabe's battle song genre is Jpop. **The other user which uses Jpop as her battle song's genre is Amou Kanade. *Her hairstyle is similar to Sakurai Ryoko and Fine. Category:Rivals Category:Speedster Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Witches Category:Teenage Villains